Intercambiando Vidas
by Mi-MundoTwiligth
Summary: Marie e Isabella no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba.  Marie una famosa modelo, cansada de ser acosada en su vida y de su "perfecto" novio.  Isabella feliz de ser quien es pero conocer a Edward Cullen es su.. completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Marie e Isabella no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba.  
>Marie una famosa modelo, cansada de ser acosada en su vida y de su "perfecto" novio.<br>Isabella feliz de ser quien es pero conocer a Edward Cullen es su sueño y sea como sea lo conseguirá.  
>¿Están en las vidas correctas?<p>

* * *

><p><span>MariePOV<span>

-Buenos días señorita Marie

-Buenos días Sue- le dije feliz a mi nana

-Te he traído el desayuno, ¡Hotcakes con mucha miel!

-¡Oh! Si que rico ¿Pero como le has hecho?- me puse a saltar como una niña

-Pues tu mama se fue temprano a una reunión que tenia, a si que no le dio tiempo de inspeccionar el desayuno.

-Me alegro, ya va mas de un mes que no como esto, creo que ya estoy quedando verde de pura pera que como. – le dije riéndome

-Hay mi niña, que graciosa, bueno te dejo desayunando

-Si- se fue y seguí concentrada en mi desayuno, no pude evitar gemí al probarlo- Mmm- Mi madre no deja que coma esto, ya que "Engorda" y tengo que controlar mi peso, pero estoy harta de desayunar puras futas y comer verduras, no lo aguanto, bueno me presento, mi nombre es Marie Dwyer famosa modelo, nacional e internacional, vivo solamente con mi madre Renee Dwyer, y también mi manager, ¿Mi padre? No lo ce, siempre que le pregunto a mama de el nunca me contesta, o me da evasivas,

Tengo una vida que toda adolescente desearía, pero yo no. A veces desearía poder estudiar, ir a la universidad como cualquiera ,tener amigos de verdad, y no solo por puro interés, aunque tenia una única amiga y esa era Rosalie Hale y Jasper Hale pero con el casi no trataba mucho.

Soy acosada por los paparazzi hasta para cuando voy al baño, tengo un supuesto "novio" Edward Cullen, si, pura publicidad, es un Actor reconocido famoso hasta el tuétano, y el hombre mas sexy del mundo y para toda chica un sueño, es mejor amigo de Jasper e ahí la razón de por que no me llevo bien con el.

Después de mi súper rico desayuno, me arregle ya que salió un viaje de imprevisto a Seattle, donde querían hacer un comercial conmigo, para un perfume.

En todo el vuelo estuve durmiendo, ya que cuando llegáramos no podría hacer nada, solo trabajar y trabajar, lo mismo de siempre.

Al bajarnos habían fotógrafos por todas partes, a veces me gustaba esto "era fotogénica y vanidosa" ¿Qué? Toda chica tienen sus momentos a si o ¿no?

Nos hospedamos en el hotel "Twilight" en la suite presidencial, exigencias de mi madre a mi la verdad no me importaba mucho eso me daba igual desde que tenga una cama para dormir, me basta y sobra.

-Marie Date un baño, que vamos a ir de compras

-Ok… - esto es lo que me encantaba de ser rica, si me fascinaba comprar y vestirme muy a la moda obviamente, era genial que yo usara algo y se impusiera "tendencia" nada mas por que Marie Dwyer lo usa.

Me arregle lo más rápido que pude, me puse un vestido Strapless color blanco, con unos chanclas bajas color plata, iba a estar un rato caminando así que ante todo la comodidad.

Nos llevo el chofer, ya que mi madre no quería que yo condujera, a mi me gustaba mas hacerlo que tener que ir con el, aunque me dice que es por mi seguridad.

Llegamos y la verdad estaba muy emocionada me gustaba comprar en otros lugares, y escoger por mi misma, la mayoría de las veces siempre me la elegían.

BellaPOV

-¡Bella!- escuche como tocaban la puerta y gritaba mi queridísima a miga Alice, me dirigí hacia la puerta y le abrí.

-¡¿Qué? Por que tocas así…- me agarro del brazo, cerro la puerta de mi casa, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en su carro, rumbo a no ce donde.

-una palabra REBAJAS- me dijo mientras conducía ¡oh no!, esto no era bueno, estaríamos todo el día en el centro comercia hasta que Alice se cansara de comprar y eso era raro por que ¡nunca pasaba! , no queda mas que resignarme, como se pueden dar cuenta no me gustan las compras, mi nombre es Bella Swan, soy una chica normal de Seattle, vivo solamente con mi padre Charlie Swan, es la ley en esta ciudad si "Jefe de policía" mi madre, la verdad nunca supe nada de ella y nunca le pregunto a mi papa ya que una vez lo hice y como que no le gusto así que mejor lo deje por la paz, Soy estudiante de Periodismo, elegí esta carrera por una razón, bueno aunque claro también me gusta, ¡ya! la razón numero uno es "Edward Cullen" no pude evitar suspirar, Mi sueño anhelado era conocerlo, y saber todo de el , aunque claro sabia mucho de el hasta ahora, como por ejemplo:

*Los viernes siempre va a jugar al billar con sus amigos para despejarse un poco del trabajo.

*Los martes se dedica a estar en su casa, o a pasarla en familia.

*Los sábados son exclusivos de salidas con su "novia" que por cierto me cae mal, "te cae mal por que ella tiene a Edward y tu no" ¡Callate! No hay un interruptor o algo para apagar a la conciencia.

Esas son algunos ejemplos, y se mas pero nunca acabaría, si parezco una a acosadora, pero no es así, es que lo admiro mas que a nada ¡Hay a quien engaño! Lo amo, lo adoro, es guapo, sexy, creo que hasta tengo fantasías con el y Dios imagino que me besa ¡Esos labios!... y que hará con esas manos que tiene y…

-¡Bella! – di un brinco cuando escuche el grito de Alice, al parecer habíamos llegado la centro, yo seguía en el carro y ella ya estaba practicante adentro de la plaza, como siempre me pasa me perdí en el mundo de "Edward y Bella".

-¡Aquí vamos rebajas!- grito feliz Alice

* * *

><p>Aqui otras de mis ocurrencias locas espero les guste..<p>

comenten Besos...


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Marie e Isabella no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba.  
>Marie una famosa modelo, cansada de ser acosada en su vida y de su "perfecto" novio.<br>Isabella feliz de ser quien es pero conocer a Edward Cullen es su sueño y sea como sea lo conseguirá.  
>¿Están en las vidas correctas?<p>

* * *

><p><span>BellaPOV.<span>

-Alice ya me canse- me quejaba como una niña chiquita, habíamos recorrido como 50 tiendas y en cada una nos tardábamos como una hora, ¡Ya era de noche! Y no había comido nada.

-eres una berrinchuda bella

-oh si ¿Tu crees?, no lo ce así me pongo cuando me sacan de mi casa como alas diez de la mañana y oscurece y ni siquiera he comido nada- le dije todo eso en un segundo – la verdad ¿no ce por que me puse así?- dije irónica

-¡Hay esta bien! ya, vamos al comedor, ¿ que se te antoja?

-¡Pizza!- grite como una niña

-Si igual a mi – dijo Alice

Fui a ocupar una mesa mientras a Alice hacia el pedido, cuando no los trajeron devore como un perro todo, poco me falto para lamer el plato, Alice estaba muy concentrada leyendo su revista a si que ni me prestaba atención, me atragante con un pedazo de pizza cuando Alice dio un grito de esos agudos, que lastimas el oído de las personas.

-¡¿Qué rayos?

-¡No puede ser! Bella, Marie Dwyer esta en Seattle, tengo que verla, pedirle un autógrafo y que me cuente cosas de su vida, y así, como es que le hace para verse tan bien y…- decía mi amiga,si ella era una Fan, seguidora de "Marie Dwyer" si, la "esa " novia de Edward, era su ídolo a seguir, ya que Alice quería ser modelo, y para ella Marie era un ejemplo o algo así, la verdad que cuando habla de ella no le presto mucha atención, como ya había dicho, no me cae bien.

-Si Alice que genial- dije con el menos signo de alegría en mi voz.

-Bella esto para mi es importante, el hecho de que sea novia de Edward no te tiene por que caer mal, no la conoces.

-Bueno ya, pero no soy fan Alice, ni de ella ni de la moda, eso tú lo sabes.

-Si bueno, tenemos que idear un plan para saber en que hotel se hospeda y así pedirle su autógrafo, y muchas cosa y..- no deje que terminara de hablar ya que esta platica tomaba un rumbo algo raro

-Haber Alice para... ¿Quieres?- suspire- Mira "tenemos" me suena a que tu y yo – dije señalándonos- ¿por que razón tendría yo que ir a pedirle un autógrafo a Marie?

-Bella como amiga me tienes que apoyar- me dijo con cara triste- es que acaso ¿no lo eres?

-Alice sabes que si, no me chantajees – dije seria

-Bella no es chantaje, solo te estoy haciendo ver que como buena amiga me debes ayudar en esto, yo lo haría si hubiera venido Edward, entonces ¿Me ayudaras? - ¡Diablos! No ce como lo hacia Alice pero siempre terminaba ayudándole, con sus chantajes esos que usa.

-Si Alice te ayudare – dije con una sonrisa forzada- Ahora voy al baño.

No lo puedo creer lo había vuelto a hacer, siempre caía en sus trampas de chantajes que creaba Alice, no se que tenia que nunca le podía decir que no.

Entre al baño, y moje mi cara, esto de las compras me tenia estresada , levante mi vista al escuchar una puerta de los cubículos abrirse, o era una alucinación lo que veía en el espejo o estaba quedando loca o algo así, sabia que esto de hablar mucho de Marie me haría alucinarla ¡todo por culpa de Alice! Volví a mojar mi cara pero la alucinación no se iba, voltee y ahí estaba ¡enserio era ella!

-No puede ser tu eres...- no dejo que terminara de hablar ya que me puso una mano sobre al boca.

-Si se quien soy, no le digas a nadie que me viste ¿por favor?, no grites ni hagas nada que llame la atención- me decía pero todavía tenia su mano puesta en mi boca, yo simplemente a sentí, dio un suspiro y quito su mano.- Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bella - me miro extraña

-Es raro pero bonito, además te va, eres muy linda- me sonroje

-Gracias

-Dime quieres un autógrafo ¿Algo?-

-No – le dije rápidamente

-¿No?- me pregunto extrañada, es que creía que tenia a todos como locos por ella, Alice ya le hubiera pedido mil, pero yo no, "me cae mal".

-Si sabes quien soy ¿no?

-Si eres Marie Dwyer famosa modelo, nacional e internacional- dije en tono cansado- y con un novio sexy- di un suspiro ¡Por que yo no lo puedo tener!

-¿Loca por Edward? – pregunto

-Obvio quien no lo estaría- conteste autónoma, vi como rodaba los ojos, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Después de un rato en silencio vi como me analizaba de pies a cabeza, yo empecé a verme a ver si no tenia algo, una mancha o yo que se, pero no había nada.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que nos parecemos demasiado?, claro, nada mas que tu no estas arreglada- me sonrió, maldita modelo esta, ¡que le pasa!

-¿A si? Pues tu si lo estas y mucho- Hay bella una estupidez mas grande no pudiste decir, esa fue una ¿ofensa o un cumplido?, ella nada mas se empezó a reír.

-No te quise ofender es que tu eres normal y eso ¿Cómo es?

-¿Cómo es que?- le mire extraña

-Eso ser normal, que no te acosen cada 5 min. Y muchas cosas mas, debe ser genial ir a la escuela ¿no? Tener amigos, compañeros- pero a esta que le pasaba

-¡Estas loca! Ser tu seria genial, tener todo lo que quieres, tener a ese bombón de novio, y cosas mas geniales que ser ordinaria.- me miro extrañada por un rato, y luego vi como aparecía una sonrisa en su cara de esa que hace Alice cuando dice que tiene un plan algo raro, y eso no era bueno.

-¿Te gustaría ser yo? Tener mi vida, ¿ver como se siente?

-Pero claro eso no se pregunta, me gustaría ser como tu, bueno ser famosa y eso.

-Entonces ¿por que no lo intentamos?

-¿Cómo?- fruncí el ceño

-Como ya te dije, nos parecemos demasiado, somos como dos gotas de agua Bella ¿no lo vez?, fácilmente te podrían confundir conmigo, nada mas tu cabello es un poco mas claro que el mío, pero eso se arregla puedes decir que te lo pintaste siendo yo, y yo hago lo mismo

-¡¿Qué? Pero como se te ocurre que me voy a hacer pasar por ti, es ridículo, nadie lo creería – vi que se fue acercando al espejo.

-Ponte a lado mío,- lo hice- ve al espejo- y quede mirando, en realidad si nos parecíamos y mucho, Alice una vez me lo dijo, pero rápido desecho la idea ya que le dije que estaba loca.- ¿No te das cuenta?, Bella somos demasiado parecidas- me sonrió- desvístete

-¡¿Qué?- como por instinto me cubrí el cuerpo

-Dios ni que te fuera a violar, desvístete anda, yo hare lo mismo- se empezó a desvestir nada mas quedando en interior al igual que yo- toma- me dio su ropa- dame la tuya- y así lo hice, ella se la empezó a poner así que hice lo mismo- ok ahora voltea hacia al espejo de nuevo.

-Wow- fue lo único que pude decir

-Si ¿ahora si nos parecemos no?- solo asentí como tonta

-Entonces que dices ¿quieres intentar ser yo?

-No lo se- tenia miedo que tal si descubrían o algo asi.

-Mira te dejo mi numero y si te decides lo hacemos ¿te parece? –agarre la tarjeta que me ofrecía.-Ahora vuelve a desvestirte.

Nos cambiamos de ropa de nuevo, y nos despedimos me dijo que saliera yo primero, y que lo pensara, hubo una cosa que dijo, que me dieron ganas de decirle que si ahí mismo, que si yo era ella tendría de novio a "Edward Cullen" suspire.

* * *

><p>Aqui e siguiente capitulo<p>

Besos... !


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Marie e Isabella no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba.  
>Marie una famosa modelo, cansada de ser acosada en su vida y de su "perfecto" novio.<br>Isabella feliz de ser quien es pero conocer a Edward Cullen es su sueño y sea como sea lo conseguirá.  
>¿Están en las vidas correctas?<p>

* * *

><p><span>MariePOV<span>

-Señorita Marie, ¿ a que se debe su llegada a Seattle?- Pregunto un reportero como le hacen? Tengo acaso escondido un chip en mi cuerpo para que sepan donde estoy.

-Señorita Marie, tenemos entendido que rompió con el actor Edward Cullen ¿Es acaso este un viaje para olvidarle?-¡Que estupideces dicen! ¡Ya quisiera yo poder romper con el! "Es publicidad Marie" fueron las palabras de mi madre.

-Señorita,señorita conteste, ¿Es cierto?-

-Disculpen dejen pasar a la señorita por favor.- Dijo mi chófer-guardaespaldas "Paúl" tratando de mover a los reporteros.

Así era siempre, no se como lo hacían, pero lo que mas me molestaba eran las cosas que inventaban ¡Los chismes! ¿De donde sacaban tanta imaginación? No lo se.

Siempre que me preguntaban cosas y mas cosas nunca contestaba yo si quería con tal de quitármelos de encima pero "Mi madre" osea mi manager no me dejaba, ya que ella solo dejaba que hablara cuando pagaban por ello, "Entrevistas Exclusivas" Si mi madre era una interesada.

Seguimos aquí paradas, sin que los estúpidos estos me dejaran pasar, me esta empezando a irritar.¡Dios!

-Bien- respire profundo- No estoy aquí por todo lo que ustedes especulan, inventan o piensen, simplemente vine a trabajar, eso es lo que hace una modelo, "trabaja"- recalque la ultima palabra- respondidas sus preguntas ¿me permiten pasar?-Y como por arte de magia se hicieron a un lado ¿Por que no hice esto desde el principio? sonreí por mi logro.

Podía sentir la mirada matadora de mi madre, si estaba enojada, no le gusto lo que hice era obvio.

Llegamos al hotel en silencio, nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación de igual manera y era algo incomodo, el tan solo entrar y escuchar la puerta hacer "clic" ¡Exploto la bomba!

-¡Se puede saber que te pasa!- me grito Renee alzando sus brazos dramáticamente

-Nada- conteste sin ningún signo de emoción.

-Pero que te he dicho ¡Sabes que tienes prohibido contestar preguntas!

-¿A si? ¿ y quien lo dice? Mi manager a la que le pago y puedo despedir- ese fue un golpe bajo, pero ya no aguantaba que me tratara así.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡soy tu madre!

-¡No Renee! Hace años que no lo eres- Salí corriendo hacia la primera puerta que vi y entre, puse el seguro y explote.

Era cuestión de tiempo, mi mamá se había centrado mas en mi carrera que en su hija, y ya no aguantaba que me manejara a su beneficio.

No se como, pero me dolía el cuello, estire mis brazos para desentumir-me, hice circulos con mi cabeza ¡Auch! al parecer me había que dado dormida en ¿el baño? y para peor dormí toda chueca, me sobresalte al escuchar un ruido ¡Mi celular!.

.

.

BellaPOV.

Regrese del baño y Alice seguía toda "boba" leyendo su revista, me senté nuevamente en la silla de frente, estaba perdida, en trance, eso de toparte con modelos en el baño y que te digan que cambien un tiempo de vidas por que se parecen, te puede dejar así, no es de todo los días, reí de mi propia ironía.

-¡Bella!

-¡Alice! estoy a lado tuyo no en una esquina ¿sabes?

-No te gritaría si me prestaras un poco mas de atención, hace como media hora que te pregunte si ya nos vamos y tu no contestas ¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada cosas mías Alice, ya sabes a veces me voy de este mundo

-Si ya lo se- se empezó a reír

-Muy graciosa Alice- le dije apretando los dientes, ya que no me gusto para nada su respuesta.

Nos levantamos del comedor, para por fin irnos de este lugar, estaba muerta literalmente, hacer compras con Alice era de lo peor, si quieres decidir entre matarte o ir de compras con Alice yo sin duda escogería la primera opción.

Nos encaminamos hacia el carro de Alice su flamante porche amarillo chillón que ella adoraba, cada una iba en su mundo, yo pensando en mi acontecido suceso y ella entretenida leyendo su revista que parecía que no tenia fin.

Alice quito la alarme de su carro y metimos todas las bolsas de compra en la parte de atrás, me sube en el asiento de adelante, acto seguido ella empezó a conducir, íbamos en un silencio sepulcral, si parecía que alguien habia muerto o algo así, no sabia que hacer y pedirle un consejo a Alice no era una opción, ¿ creería que estoy loca?, una palabra "si", no me quedaba mas opción que meditarlo con la almohada esta noche, llegamos a mi casa y Alice me dio las bolsas que me tocaban que por cierto eran muchas, con trabajo pude subir las escaleras, cuando entre a mi cuarto vi con adoración a mi cama, las mejores de las camas ahi llamándome blanda y acolchonada sin pensarlo dos veces me tire, pero enseguida me pare, tendría que darme un buen baño primero, la loca de mi amiga me saco desde temprano de la casa y no me había podido dar una, fui por una remera cómoda y unos calzones, entre al baño y le habri al grifo.

-Mmmm- ¡Dios que bien te sentaba un buen baño de agua fría después de un día entero de compras.

Escuche que habrían la puerta principal ¿Tan tarde era? ¡Cielo santo, no le hice comida a mi Papá!, apresure a bañarme, y en menos de diez minutos ya lo estaba, eso si, parecía perro mojado por que ni me seque y me andaba sacudiendo al bajar las escaleras.

-Buenas noches papá, esto , no te he echo la cena Alice me llevo...

-No te preocupes Bella, ya eh comido, "Peque" me aviso que te robaría todo el día de hoy -¿En que momento? "Peque" era el apodo que papá le puso a Alice, si, el adoraba a mi pequeña amiga loca ¿ Y quien no?.

-Bueno si no te importa papá me iré a dormir.

-Claro que no Bella, ya es tarde y supongo que debes de estar cansada, igual yo lo estoy así que no te sientas mal dejando a tu viejo solo.

-Papá - dije algo apenada- Buenas noches- me acerque a el y le deje un beso en la mejilla.

-"Descansa princesa" - me susurro el, amaba que me dijera así, si era patético a mis 18 años, y yo adoraba que mi papá me dijera princesa, pero no me importa mucho lo que pensaran los demás.

.

Llevaba un ahora tratando de poder dormir y "nada", tenia en mi cabeza las palabras de Marie

"¿Te gustaría ser yo?¿tener mi vida?¿Ver como se siente?"

¡Agr! y ¿A quien no?, es que era algo tonto. lo que me proponia ¿no?, osea como hacerme pasar por ella, me daba risa,

"Bella ¿ no lo vez?, fácilmente te podrían confundir conmigo"

¡Dios era verdad! si no parecíamos pero, ese era mi problema, lo pensaba demasiado ¡Al diablo con todo!, mi sueño era conocer a Edward Cullen y sea como sea lo iba a lograr, y ahorita tenia la oportunidad, y esas no son para toda la vida, me pare como loca de mi cama que gasta casi me caigo, entre al baño por mi pantalón y saque la tarjeta que Marie me dio hoy ¡bingo! fui por mi celular, andaba como loca parecía que tenia pulgas o algo así, marque rápido antes de arrepentirme, empezó a sonar pero nada...

-Bueno- me quede sin habla, no se por que no podía formular ninguna palabra- ¿Hola?-quería hablar pero no podía- Voy a colgar- dijo ella

-Soy yo, Bella- dije quedito

-¿Ya lo pensaste?- dijo lago rara ¿ emoción?

-Si, si lo haré- dije mas decidida que nunca en mi vida.

**¿Que creen que ocurrirá ahora?**

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, esta vez si me tarde en actualizar, pero siempre hay un motivo.<p>

Mi word se cancelo y saben que sin eso no se puede hacer nada en FF.

Subo desde un cibercafé, pero todo lo que sea por ustedes, las actualizaciones por el momento ( que consigo Word) serán los domingos y los miércoles subo adelantos en el blog (esta en mi perfil).

Creo que es todo, espero les guste este capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios.

Otra cosa, sus reviews no los he podido contestar, por "x o Y" pero ya lo are, los tomo en cuenta creanme.

Besos.

Monii


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Marie e Isabella no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba.  
>Marie una famosa modelo, cansada de ser acosada en su vida y de su "perfecto" novio.<br>Isabella feliz de ser quien es pero conocer a Edward Cullen es su sueño y sea como sea lo conseguirá.  
>¿Están en las vidas correctas?<p>

* * *

><p>BellaPOV.<p>

Escuche como tocaban la puerta mientras yo terminaba de preparar la comida, deje todo acomodado en la mesa y me dirigí a abrir. Ahí estaba ella, con esa ropa de marca, zapatos de tacón que hacían verla mas alta de lo que era y su cutis perfecto de "Soy modelo"

-Hola – dijo sonriente dejando un beso en mi mejilla

-Hola, pasa – me hice a un lado para darle el paso – Es algo chica mi casa, no es lo que acostumbras y así... – me encogí de hombros.

-Bella no te preocupes, antes de ser modelo no vivía en el lugar en el que lo hago ahora – sonrió – bueno empecemos.

-¿Empezar? – pregunte confundida

-Si, te platicare cosas mías y viceversa, mira solo me quedo una semana aquí así que tenemos que prepararte bien.

-Espera ¿Prepararme? No solo simplemente me visto de marca y ya... "soy tu" – dije aséptica, ella me miro y rio.

-Claro que no Bella, tienes que aprender a modelar y todo lo que yo hago – la mire con el ceño fruncido después de todo quien dijo que esto seria tan fácil.

-Esta bien - dije resignada.

Comenzamos a platicar de nosotras mas que nada para conocernos, después de un rato ella me dijo que para ser una modelo de su "categoría" tuve que rodar los ojos ante esa palabra .. ¿ se creía mas que las demás modelos? 'ego ego ego' aparecía en todas partes ... tonta modelo que tenia a Edward Cullen de novio, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de ¿amor? ante pensar en el y mas al saber que pronto lo vería y seria "mio mio" quise reír maniaticamente pero creo que se vería raro y no quiero que ...

-¡BELLA! - di un brinco del susto al oír mi nombre

-!Por dios estoy a tu lado Marie no en la esquina! - dije con la mano en el corazón, cosa que hizo que ella riera y que yo frunciera el ceño como era desde que la conocí, al parecer.

-Perdon es que llevo rato hablándote y no me hacías caso estabas en otro mundo - decía riendo, solo pude sonrojarme ante eso y encogerme de hombros en modo de disculpa - Bueno prosigamos, como te decía para ser modelo todo depende de la actitud y claro mis Tips no pueden faltar escucha con atención - dijo alzando el dedo indice señalándome y acto seguido se paro y sonrió:

1- No mirar al piso nunca, siempre al frente - me decía mientras ella misma seguía los pasos

2-Estar derecha

3-Caminar un pie delante del otro pero ALTO.! - me sobresalte al escucharla alzar la voz - esto se hace con arte bella ¿escuchas? no querrás parecer un robot " no no no " - dijo de una forma graciosa negando con la cabeza.

4-Lucirte y sentirte la mas bella, nunca dejes que otras personas te hagan sentir lo contrario ¿entendido? - yo estaba concentrada a lo que me decía ya que con lo ultimo tenia que trabajar demasiado.- ¡oh si! la ultima nuca olvides la sonrisa, la mas sincera de tus sonrisas, nunca uses una falsa esa modelos no llegan a nada ¿vale? - un simple asentimiento nuevamente.

Después de practicar como 'modelar' pasamos a hablar de nuestras vidas lo que era nuestra familia, yo le hable de papa y mis amigos al parecer ella se veía muy emocionada, ya que mientras mas le contaba mas esbozaba una sonrisa y se iluminaban sus ojos como puse a pensar, es que sera que ella no tiene amigos o ¿como? pero un ¡momento! tiene a Edward, ¿por que sera que no es 'tan' feliz como aparenta?

-Bueno bella ahora me toca a mi - sonrio- mira a lo mejor te cuesta un poco acostumbrarte a esto de la atencion y eso ya que como veo no te gusta o ¿me equivoco?

-No lo haces, estas en lo cierto

-Bueno, mira en eso tu veraz como te las apañas ¿vale? entonces te hablare de mama, ella - vacilo un rato- como decirte, de acuerdo, ella no es una mama normal cariñosa como todas, se ha centrado mucho en mi carrera pero así la quiero es obvio, a veces te saca un poco de tus casillas pero es muy linda, respecto a mis amigos tengo solamente una mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale su familia es muy rica y todo lo que quieras pero ella es una persona sincera y una excelente amiga, ella tiene un hermano gemelo que por supuesto debes conocer- sonreí ante eso-

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, Jasper Hale mejor amigo de Edward Cullen

-¡Exacto! el mejor amigo de mi novio - la ultima palabra la dijo con un ton de voz que no me gusto- bueno en fin esa es mi vida resumida, mira me tengo que ir mañana seguiremos hablando mas ¿de acuerdo? - se acerco a mi dándome un abrazo- gracias por aceptar bella enserio- yo simplemente pude corresponderle yo le ayudaba aunque no se muy bien a que, pero ella hacia mi sueño realidad Edward Cullen ¡prepárate!

* * *

><p>Hola chicas !<p>

Aqui regrese de nuevo con un capitulo mas de esta historia, no he podido actulizar ya que comenze a trabjar y no me buscaba tiempo pero ahora ya.. entonces les informo que ahora solo subire los fines de semana ya sea viernes sabado o domingo ¿vale? adelantos en el blog los martes o miercoles ...

http : / / myworldoffics . blogspot . com / - todo junto ya saben ;)

Las quiero.!

Comenten Gracias (:


End file.
